


Decisions Made

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [9]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh has the biggest decision of her life to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Calleigh found herself unable to go back to reading her book.  Instead she ended up walking along the beach, just above the surf line.  Not even the beach glass she usually picked up to fill the jar on her deck could tempt her away from her thoughts.  She found she was asking herself questions.  Only some of which she had answers to.

Did she love them? Yes.

Was she attracted to them sexually? Her history with Horatio answered half the question, but then there was Speed. She'd never considered being intimate with him, he was always her friend and it never came up before. 

Could she see herself intimate with him? He was a good looking man so it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. But...  and there was always a but, she didn't know if the feelings she had for him were enough to make it work or if they would grow over time.

Looking up, she saw how far down the beach she'd walked. She hadn't come to any conclusions but she wanted to try. Her feelings for Horatio ran deeper than she really wanted to admit and while she loved Speed as a friend she was willing for all their sakes to see if it was more.

 


End file.
